


The Other

by MoonlightSalsa



Series: Dreaming in the Stars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: First Love, Lost Love, M/M, Sad, Sadness with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSalsa/pseuds/MoonlightSalsa
Summary: Wedge discovers, much to his surprise, that Luke had been in another relationship before him.





	The Other

**Author's Note:**

> Was reading some Wedge/Luke stories that were on the sadder side of things, and I decided to write something that was kind of sad but also kind of happy because I'm secretly a sucker for sappy romance stuff. 
> 
> This takes place between A New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back.

_Luke hated being stuck on Tatooine, but the existence of this man made it all worth it. _

Wedge had always just assumed, from how innocent and happy-go-lucky Luke was, that this was his first relationship. The bright blue-eyed blonde boy always seemed so excited and ecstatic to be in love that the thought that Wedge wasn't the first didn't even cross his mind. 

As it turned out, Luke was just ecstatic to be able to fall in love again. 

One night, while in bed, Wedge couldn't help but overhear Luke muttering in his sleep; fragments of half-audible, half-slurred sentences that Wedge initially ignored until he picked up the words "I love you, Bowen." 

Wedge turned ever so slowly, silently, hoping that Luke didn't just say what he thought he said: that he loved another person, a man probably, that name sounded masculine enough. There was silence from Luke for a moment, then he turned his head suddenly from side to side - like something in his dream was distressing him - and said "don't go, Bowen..." in an aching, tired voice. 

There was that name again! Wedge wished he could see into Luke's mind, see his dream, and find out who this Bowen person is and where he was going that was so upsetting. 

Luke whimpered a "please..." in a voice that made him sound years older and Wedge swore that he could see tears (or sweat!) running down his cheeks when his eyes adjusted to the dark. 

~*~

Wedge laid awake for the entire night, unsure of what to think. He knew it was silly, but he sort of hoped that this Bowen person was part of Luke's dream, and nothing more. The idea of Luke still having feelings for someone while in another relationship didn't sit well with Wedge, even though he knew that that was silly too. Luke made it clear to him all the time that he loved him dearly and Bowen was probably long gone by now. There was really nothing to worry about. Right? Those tears...they seemed so heartfelt, so genuine. 

Wedge thought about it for the entire day - breakfast, briefing, the patrol run - but he only decided to bring it up to Luke once they were alone in their quarters, stripping off their flight suits. Wedge stood behind him and watched him peel the suit off of his arms and shoulders and decided to speak up, unable to swallow his curiosity any longer. 

"Who's Bowen?" 

Luke's entire body tensed up. Wedge heard him gulp. 

"How do you know about him?" His voice was shaky. 

"You were talking in your sleep." Wedge was starting to wonder if maybe he should have kept his mouth shut.

Luke turned his head. His cheeks were red, but his eyes and half-smile betrayed a deep sadness. 

_He hated flying, but whenever Luke raced his friends through Beggar's Canyon, he was always waiting by the finish line, always smiling, always cheering. _

"Bowen was my boyfriend on Tatooine."

"I knew it!" Wedge's subconscious screamed, but he just simply nodded. Luke looked embarrassed, but also like he desperately wanted to continue talking, and he was starting to breathe like something was pushing down on his chest. Wedge bit his lip, unsure if he should keep pressing for details, but his curiosity was still too strong. "What was he like?" 

Luke's face grew redder. "He was..." 

_...staring at him like he was the most beautiful person in the world..._

"...wonderful..." Luke squeezed his eyes shut. What a heartless word choice! He was probably making Wedge jealous now, and that would be absolutely horrible. 

"I mean...you're wonderful too! I...uh, oh gods, I..." Luke buried his burning face in his hands and Wedge felt his own face heating up as well. This whole awkward situation was his own fault, after all. This really wasn't any of his business. He should have just let this whole thing go. 

Wedge opened his mouth, but Luke sniffled and lifted his head back up. He was crying. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Luke gabbled as Wedge moved closer to him and put a comforting hand on his back. "It's just that he meant so much to me! He...he..." Luke stopped for a moment to breathe and Wedge guessed, with a chilling realisation, what he was about to say next. 

"He died," Luke sobbed. "He moved away and then he died. He got ran over and the person who hit him just left him there to die!" 

_He had come to Anchorhead to help his grandmother set up a produce stall. When that failed he stuck around anyway. _

_Then he left to go back home to his parents to help with their own business. _

_His grandmother was a nice lady, diligent and strong. All that strength faded away quickly when she passed the news of her grandson's death to Luke. _

Wedge felt terrible. If he'd known this was a sensitive subject for Luke, he would've kept his mouth shut. 

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you. I was being too nosy." And he wrapped Luke in a long, comforting hug. 

"I didn't say anything because I thought you'd get jealous," Luke whispered. "I love him, but I also love you too." He pulled back, lifted his head and stared into Wedge's concerned, shameful eyes. "I was depressed for so long, I thought I'd never find someone to love again. I was miserable, and all my friends leaving didn't help. But then I met you, and I realised I was falling in love again." 

Luke hugged him again, tighter, and rested his head against his shoulder. "You saved me. I love you, Wedge. I love you so much." 

Wedge smiled, still not completely guilt-free, and hugged him back. "He was a lucky man to have known you, Luke." 

_Their first kiss, slow and sensual, was outside Tosche Station as their other friends got into an argument inside. _

_He would come over most days to help Luke with the moisture vaporators. He became a common sight at the Lars homestead as a result. _

_He did not miss the fact that his and Uncle Owen's names were one letter apart. Many jokes were had. _

_Whenever they kissed, they held each other's hands in between them, pressed against their chests, feeling their hearts thumping away. _

_His hands were rough and calloused against Luke's own, which made him aware of how soft his own skin was. _

_A rare cloud had passed overhead on the day he left, darkening everything just a little bit more. _

_..._

_No one mentioned his name to Luke for a long time, to avoid upsetting him. _

_He saw reminders everywhere of what could have been, what should have been._

_He felt as if though he were trapped in a deep dark pit, with a small circle of the sky above him the only thing visible, taunting him with its brilliant blue colour and golden sunlight. _

_As time went on, the pain dulled but never truly left. _

_When he met Wedge Antilles, and felt those familiar flutterings in his chest, he couldn't help but feel that maybe it was time to try to move on and open his heart again. At least try. At least. _

Luke stared back into Wedge's eyes. "I feel pretty lucky too." He smiled, climbing out of the pit at long last and into the sunshine. 


End file.
